


'What's the deal with your eyes?'

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crack, Crack Fic, Eddsworld - Freeform, Eye Horror, Eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have a kink for tom's eyes, I really hope not, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Is this considered vore, M/M, Tom's Eye, i wrote this at 3 am, tagged as teen for alcohol and swearing, tomedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Tom's eyes are weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry lmao  
> (if you came here for tord he's not here whoops)

Edd had just been setting down his plate of bacon- the last two pieces, mind you- when he felt the cloth over the table shift. A gray blur surpassed his brown eyes before he saw his bacon missing. He gasped, eyes blurring slightly as anger built up in him. He whipped around, seeing his cat. Moving along, thinking Ringo would most definitely  _ not _ have the bacon, he watched as the ball of fur trotted into his line of vision again. Glaring at the small feline, his eyes dragged over to the w-shaped mouth of Ringo's and saw two, steaming, slices of bacon. "Ringo!" Edd exclaimed in a bout of disbelief, jumping over the table and chasing the small cat. Just before his hands could grasp the gray body, Ringo darted away, into the living room. Edd's chin collided with the floor, but he ignored the pain that blossomed from the area.

Huffing, Edd scrambled up, reaching his arms out as he dashed after the swift feline. He needed his bacon! 

After about 30 seconds of him crashing along the sides of the room, chasing the dot of fluff that was Edd's cat, Tom, in a drunken haze, stumbled into the room. He swayed, a feverish expression plastered to his face. "Heyy," Tom greeted with a dopey smile. Edd ignored him, trying to find a foothold as he watched Ringo sprint toward Tom. In desperation, Edd followed, watching as Ringo clawed his way up Tom's clothing and.. Crawled into his eye?! The green-clad man we left confused, but he still wanted- no,  _ needed _ that bacon, and launched himself where Ringo disappeared. In that miraculous moment, the gears in his head started turning and he regretted this decision.

But now, it was much too late.

He found himself bathed in an icy chill as darkness swept over him, the scent of mint and alcohol flooding his senses. He shivered, head whipping around before his irises landed on two holes.  _ That must be Tom's eyes… which means... _ Edd froze, a devious grin spreading across his face. 

He was  _ inside _ Tom's eye space.

Now forgetting the bacon (as well as the cat, who was making themselves comfortable), Edd let himself relax. He began to think about how he was in here but brushed the topic off. He’d done weirder things. Had he? Probably not, but this wasn’t that much of a surprise if he were to consider the previous adventures he’d been on. 

Breaking out of his stupor, he found Ringo, who had finished the bacon, and picked the cat up, smoothing his fur out. Edd wasn’t sure what to do now, so he put Ringo down and crawled over to the hole and stuck his head out, despite said head being marginally larger than the opening. Tom shrieked, tripping backward as Edd snickered, diving back into the abyss that was Tom. Edd could feel light vibrations surround him- Tom was trembling. The green-clad man rolled his eyes, sitting down cross-legged inside the area. He watched from Tom's POV as the alcoholic stood up, wobbling slightly, and continued forward. 

Matt walked into the room, a mirror gripped in his right hand before he glanced up at Tom. Almost immediately, the ginger snorted, eyes full of amusement and confusion. "Edd?" Matt breathed. 

Tom, conflicted, snatched Matt's mirror from him and spun it around, glaring at his reflection. He sighed, seeing the face of Edd stare back at him from within his sockets.

"Hold this," Tom slurred, shoving the mirror into Matt's waiting arms. Matt obeyed, angling the mirror to show Tom where Edd was. Tom puffed, reaching inside himself to grab Edd carefully. When he did, he gave a sharp tug, making Edd squeal as he was flung (with force Edd didn’t think Tom had) out of the space and onto the floor. Tom sighed, shivering slightly as the weight in his head was lifted. Edd stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off of him before giving finger guns to the infuriated eyeless male and walking off.

Tom turned away, heading for pills as he felt his head throb, before Ringo leaped out of his eye. He cried out, stumbling slightly before grunting as he regained balance. His eye began to twitch because of this assault, and, as a result, he hissed out a slur of infuriated words. Why did he have to lack eyes?!

Tom sighed, hoping this would be the last time someone messed around with the subject- but, to his unknown knowledge, that was far from true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry abt not updating :T have this  
> its another crack thing
> 
> i really tried to make this seem like it wasn't vore i stg pls forgive me
> 
>  
> 
> also,, short chapter because i wrote this at school lmao :'))))

Tom had been reading the Ska News on the newspaper when Edd walked in, a grin on the cola-addict’s face. Tom glanced up, bored, before looking back down. “‘Sup?” he asked the green-clad man.

“Oh, nothing...” Edd whistled, unpacking a skinny box Tom had not noticed before. 

Tom decided to ignore this - he was reading the winners of the Cat Cuties (a stupid name, he thought, but it was a pleasure to stare at kittens all day). Going down the list, he smiled warmly. The only ones chosen were particularly fluffy cats, but they were all adorable. His eyes landed on first place kitten and he froze, eyes going wide. “What!? How did  _ that _ cat win,” he shouted, eyes still wide in incredulity. It was, in all honesty, and ugly cat. 

Before Tom had the chance to rant more, the newspaper was yanked out of his hand and he saw a flash of darkness.

“What the-” Tom muttered, pulling at a string that was now in his eye. “Edd?” He looked up, following the trail of string to the snickering man by the doorway.

“I’m going fishing!” Edd exclaimed, walking closer to Tom and staring in his eye. Tom huffed, annoyed, but not minding the rod. He didn’t really feel it- it was only a little extra weight in his head, after all. He yelped when Edd began to reel in, dragging... something  _ heavy  _ with it?

Edd’s face was full of mirth as he yanked the line from Tom, making the eyeless man shriek in surprise as a figure sped out of his eye.

“Agh!” the voice spoke before freezing, stunning both Tom and Edd. The accent in their voice was unmistakeable. 

“Tord?! What have you been doing in Tom’s eye! Tom, explain!” Edd shouted, arms crossed and sweat beading down his face.

“I hated him, so, I...  _ hid _ , him,” Tom smirked, grabbing Tord’s hoodie.

“Let _ go  _ of me,” Tord struggled, fuming. Tom, with unexpected strength, pulled him back and shoved him into a closet, shutting the door on him. Now that the commie was out of his head, Tord was now no longer constantly on his mind.

And quite literally at that.

Tom sighed, ignoring the disgusted and bewildered look Edd was throwing his way as he locked the closet and pressed a button on the wall. At this, Tord screamed, muffled shrieks coming from the closet, but soon they died down as Tord was sent outside. 

“What the fuck?” Edd breathed.

Tom, again, shrugged, hopping on the couch and opening the newspaper. This time, he put goggles on and would continue to wear them for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finger slipped and i accidentally typed this oops

 

“Hum...” Tom nods along, reading the newspaper again. Everything on T.V. was boring.

He taps on the paper, squinting his eyes. ‘Local communist found in street alley- claims had been hiding in an eye when interviewed.’ 

“Well okay then,” he sighed, placing the stack of paper onto the couch. He sat up and stretched, making his way to his room when a familiar kitten approached him. It meowed three times- it always did- before climbing up and into Tom’s eye. “God, Ringo, you do this every day. Is it really that hot in this house?” Tom thought aloud, staring at the many fans around him. He sighed, continuing to his room.

When he arrived, he plopped down in his desk chair and brought out a paper and pen. He needed to brainstorm ideas for Crash Zoom- one of his new web series’. Tapping his pencil to his abnormally rounded chin, he began to look around the room. Maybe he could include a reference to some video games.

He looked at his bass and remembered a joke he’d done with Edd a few years back. He giggled under his breath, writing it down.

 

_ ‘Can you teach me to play guitar?’ Edd asked. _ _   
_ _ ‘Yeah, sure.’ Tom shrugged in return. _

_ ‘How do you hit A Minor?’ Edd winked, dragging his vision down toward a child. _

_ ‘Ohh. Like this!’ Tom reared his bass back and swung, hitting the child. It squealed in... delight? Pain? Surprise? before landing on the other side of the park. _

 

He continued to think of random ideas, staring at his paper. He had a strange way of writing- he’d put down an idea and it’d turn out to look like a spiral when he was done. He shrugged, yawning, and stood up. 

Popping a butterscotch candy in his mouth, he slugged over to the fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff. Before he could actually grab it, a paw retracted from his eye and handed him a full bottle of the vodka. “Thanks, Ringo,” Tom mumbled, shutting the fridge and taking the bottle. In return, he tossed two cat treats in his void-like eyes before turning around to his room.

“Hey, Tom,” Matt greeted from the sofa, looking into his eye. “Uhh, why is Ringo-”

“Don’t ask. He’s helpful,” Tom winked before throwing another cat treat into his eye. 

“What the fu..” Matt muttered, confusion dancing into his eyes before he shook his head and returned to staring at the Television.

“I’m going to sleep, tell Edd.”

“Pfft, I don’t think I  _ have _ to,” Matt chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see,” Matt replied, grinning mischievously.

Tom shrugged the cryptic message off, walking to his room and sitting in bed. He looked around, putting away his notes from earlier before staggering to the bathroom. He took a sip of the Smirnoff before shutting the door and unzipping his pants. He did his business and left, returning to the comfort of his room.

He slid in bed, turning his light off and grabbing Tommee bear before he heard a giggle. 

“Uh.. Who’s there?” Tom asked, turning over in the sheets.

“Me!” Edd sounded, poking his head out of Tom’s eye.

“Oh shit!” Tom jumped.  _ If Edd was in his eye, then... Didn’t he see Tom in the bathroom..? _ A blush spread across his face and he pulled Edd from inside him. “Out.”

“But Tom-”

“Now,” Tom demanded.

Edd narrowed his eyes but shrugged, leaving the room and shutting the door softly.

Tom sighed, rolling back over and letting Ringo pad out of his eye. They snuggled with Tommee bear and fell asleep, thoughts of Smirnoff and cat treats haunting their dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zzzz im exhausted and at school take this please i got lazy at the end sfbdshf

“Alright, what movie should we watch?” Matt asked, holding up a paper with a bored expression. 

“Since when were we going to the movies? We only have enough money for one person,” Edd retorted, taking the paper with his hands gently and examining it.

“I’ll cover us with the money issue,” Matt smiled ominously. 

“How about we just watch Robot Wars?” Tom sighed, staring at the Television before he burst out laughing. “Wow, what the heck? There’s no way that can win,” he chuckled.

“We watch Robot Wars all the time. Besides, I really wanna see Pixels,” Edd mumbled, staring at the cover of the movie.

“Sweet. Let’s go,” Matt smiled, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a $50. “First to a convenience store because the movie’s food is way too expensive.”

All three climbed into the car, buckling their seatbelts. Matt drove them down the road carefully, sometimes stopping too long at a red light to stare at his reflection. When they arrived, Edd and Tom left to grab some of the candy from the shelves. Matt took his time adjusting his hair, brushing it, combing it, and spraying some hairspray on it. When he finished, as if on queue, Tom and Edd returned.

“Where’s the candy? And.. where’s Edd?” Matt asked, staring at their empty hands. Tom just sighed, pointing at his eye. At this, Matt had an idea. “We could hide in your eye and not have to pay for all of us,” he raised his eyebrows, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ugh, fine!” Tom sat down, waiting. Matt climbed into him and giggled, shuffling so that if someone were to look in Tom’s eyes he wouldn’t be seen.

Tom scooted into the driver’s side of the car and revved the engine up, placing his foot on the gas pedal and shifting the gear to reverse. He turned back, studying the roads for any passing cars before reversing into the street and making his way to the cinema. 

When they arrived, Tom parked and stepped out of the car. He walked over and shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting as each person ordered tickets. When he was closer to the ticket booth, he pulled out his phone. “Hey, Edd? What movie do we want to watch again?”

“Why do you have your phone out?” Matt asked, voice bouncing about in Tom’s head.

“Pixels!” Edd exclaimed.

“I don’t want to look crazy, and okay,” the eyeless man sighed, shoving his phone into his back pocket. Noticing the empty line, he slid up to the booth and pulled out his wallet. “One ticket for Pixels, please.”  
  
“Okay. That’s going to be $8.43, sir,” the woman on the other side of the glass spoke, monotone voice and all. Upon closer inspection, there were 6 cups of empty coffee sitting beside her workspace.  _ That’s no good, _ thought the blue-clad man.

He handed her the money and took his ticket before walking in and buying two large colas. Tom gave one of the workers his ticket before looking around, searching for the correct room to enter. When he found it, he strolled inside and shut the door subtly. 

“Okay, you can come out now,” Tom muttered. “Keep the candy in.”

Matt squeezed out of his eye, toppling to the floor with a squeak. Edd seemed to hop out despite his taller stature, landing with a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

“Sweet,” Edd giggled. He jogged to the seats and sat in the very last row, gesturing to the duo by the entrance to the door. They followed, albeit with less enthusiasm than the cola-lover.

“Hey, how come  _ I _ didn’t get a drink?” Matt complained.

“You did,” Tom handed both Edd and Matt a drink. Tom reached into his eye and snagged a chilled Smirnoff, smiling deviously. “This’ll be fun.”

  
  
  


“Alright, back in you go,” Tom mumbled, slightly buzzed from the alcohol he’d brought.

“Whee!” Matt squeed, though it wasn’t very loud. He leaped(?) into Tom’s head and made the alcoholic stumble backward slightly. 

Edd climbed in, sipping at his cola as both of the men adjusted themselves to be unseen in Tom’s eye.

“Let’s go home, please, I’m exhausted,” Tom grunted, staggering down the steps and out of the cinema with a sluggish pace. He reached the car, letting the two men fall from his eye before taking a seat on the driver’s side. 

His eyes on the road, he drove to their apartment, ignoring the whim of noise the other two adults were making behind him. He’s pretty sure he passed a red light, but he doesn’t really know. He’s so tired.

Forgetting about his friends, he parked the car and stepped into his apartment, falling onto the couch before his eyes shut and his consciousness was claimed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to cleanse my sins  
> (there will be more chapters ok im sorr y)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
